Pokemon The Next Generation: Sinnoh
by shinygliscor911
Summary: I suck at summarizing. This is what i see happening in the pokemon future. Main character guy from GSC sister girl from GSC. in this story ash's kids go on an adventure in the Sinnoh region. Please R


**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Hey guys, can you help me out this is my first fan fiction about pokemon, so please no flames. This is what i see happening in the future with ash. I plan on making sequels, so please help me out.

"word" means that person is talking

'word' means that person is thinking

**Chapter 1: Part 1: A Journey Begins**

Hi, my name is Silver. Tomorrow I'm going to begin my pokemon journey. My father, Ash Ketchum, is the Sinnoh League pokemon champion! My dad is awesome at battling (duh).His Pikachu is simply amazing. It's the only one the knows Volt Tackle.

But enough about my dad, my mom is cool too. She used too be a pokemon coordinator. Her and her Glaceon made it to the Grand Festivals in Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh! Her Glaceon is the most graceful pokemon I've ever seen. It's no wonder why she mad it to so many Grand Festivals.

My sister, Crystal, is a year older than me, but we made an agreement to start our journeys together. Her favorite pokemon is Eevee.

We live in the wonderful city of Jubilife. But now that you know about my family, it's time to start my journey!

"Silver!," my father called, "wake up, it's time!"

"Ugh," I moaned turning to look at my Magneton alarm clock, "Wah, 8:15! Why so early?" I quickly staggered out of bed and slipped into my favorite outfit; a black T-shirt with a dark blue stripe across the chest, a pair of black pants, black fingerless gloves, a pair of white sneakers, and a pokemon trainers belt.

As I was walking downstairs to the kitchen, I knocked on Crystal's door, "Crystal, wake up, it's time!"

"I'll be right down," She answered.

Now I was in the kitchen. My dad was sitting reading the weekly newspaper with his first pokemon, Pikachu in his lap. He was wearing his hat he wore during his Sinnoh journey.

"What's for breakfast," I asked curiously.

"Ask your mother," Dad replied without putting down his newspaper.

"For you," Mom started, waltzing to where I was sitting, "is your favorite, Chocolate Chip and Caramel Pancakes." She had put the plate down in front of me.

I took a first bite of them and Dad asked me,"Did you pack your bags yet?"

I answered, "Yep, packed 'em last night."

He countered, "Have you decided who you want your starter pokemon to be?"

"Actually," I started, "I was wondering if you could give me a Great Ball so I can catch my first pokemon." "Just like your father," Mom pointed out. "Did you wake up your sister?" Dad asked as he reached in his pocket and threw me two small blue and white spheres. I caught them both in one hand. "To activate them," he started, "press the button in the middle."

I did as he instated and the pokeballs grew to the size of my palms. "One for you, one for your sister" By now I had hoarked down my breakfast. I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Speaking of sisters," I said jokingly, "morning Sis. Here," I alerted her as I threw her a Great Ball, "catch." she caught the ball without looking.

"Hey Silver," she greeted, "what's for breakfast?" "Cinnamon Toast," Mom answered for me. Hearing that, Crystal rushed to the table faster than a Rapidash. "Dang Sis," I said as she inhaled her breakfast, "slow down, you'll choke."

Once my sister and I were done eating, we made final checklist's of what we needed. "Let's see," I told myself, "I have 3,000 Poke`; 10 potions; 2 antidotes; journal; map; and a sleeping bag."

**Part 2: First Pokemon**

Crystal and I were about to walk out the door when, "Silver, Crystal, we need to talk to you!" My mom took Crystal to the living room and my dad stayed in the kitchen with me.

"So son," he started, "are you going to take the Pokemon League Challenge?"

I stood puzzled, ' I always told him I wanted to take on the Pokemon League.' "Yea," I answered, "why?"

"Because if we battle I won't go easy on you."

"Ditto," I said agreeing to his terms.

" You'd better go," Dad said, "I don't want to hold you back." "Later dad," I yelled as Crystal and I were heading out the door.

**(Later on route 203)**

"So," I started, "where are we off to first?"

"Well," Crystal started, "first we need to get some pokemon, then we would go to Oreburgh City." After she said that, I heard something that sounded like two pokemon battling. I was surprised when I got to the source.

I saw an easily identifiable Eevee. The other on was hard to see because it was flying really fast. As the flying pokemon was making its final attack, my sister showed up. I looked back at the Eevee and it had dizzy marks in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for," I told my sister, "throw your ball!"

"Pokeball, Go!" Crystal said throwing the ball at the tired out Eevee, The ball hit Eevee in the side and sucked him in against his will. Her ball shook three times before stopping signaling that she had captured Eevee.

The flying pokemon stopped on the ground to rest. It was a Gligar " Here's my chance," I said grabbing for my great ball, " poke ball, Go!" The ball hit the Gligar in the head and sucked him in. The ball shook once… twice… and three times, Gligar was caught!

Then the strangest thing happened, the pokeball opened up and Gligar was standing on the ground with a big smile on his face.

"Huh," I said, "guess he doesn't like pokeballs." The Gligar then flew toward me and landed on my shoulder.

"Welcome to the team," I told him happily.


End file.
